


Adventures Continued

by Greyknight74



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anakubo Manga), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyknight74/pseuds/Greyknight74
Summary: Red, the most accomplished trainer in Kanto history has left his position as Indigo League Champion and after months off the grid has finally been found in his home town. Recent traumatic events in his personal life have left him directionless while his best friend, Blue, seems to be happy and content at Oak's Lab. To make matters worse, when Red returns to Pallet, he finds that a new organization has spread its influence across the region in the time he had been away. Bad memories with Team Rocket are brought up by this new organization that claims to work for good. On top of it all, Red's old flame, Green, has just moved one town away.





	Adventures Continued

**Author's Note:**

> The organization idea came from Poketuber MandJTV. Great channel.
> 
> The Pokemon teams and some of the characters have been pulled from the Adventures Managa, however, the events that transpired in the manga did not happen in this timeline. All past events essential to the plot will be revealed throughout the story.
> 
> Green is a female as in the American translation of the manga. Blue is Reds old rival and Oak's grandson.

Chapter 1: New Trainers

Today was the day. Three Pallet town trainers were going to get their very first Pokemon, start their journey to get all eight Kanto gym badges, the whole nine yards. Red was supposed to be there at “10:00am sharp,” so Blue had told him in that snarky way that he never could shake no matter how hard he tried. But when Red woke up that morning, he saw that his old Voltorb clock read 10:15am; when had he been able to sleep through the Dodrio? He sighed heavily, and rolled over pushing Pika onto the floor. His head was killing him and he was about to go back to sleep however, Pika must not have appreciated being awoken either because a sudden jolt of electricity -not enough to harm, just send a message- shot into Red and caused him to sit up straight.  
His first instinct was to get angry, but he could understand his old friend and was quite thankful that he had woken him up. Blue would kill him if he didn’t show up and that was a lecture he did not want to have to sit through. Might as well get ready. But first an apology was in order, as Pika was still glaring up him; that sassy look perfected as well as his thunderbolt. “Sorry pal, guess I’m still not used to his size bed.” Pika seemed to roll his eyes but generally he felt somewhat remorseful after lashing out that way. He jumped back on the bed and climbed up Red’s shoulder to lick the side of his head. Red laughed and scratched the back of Pika’s neck. At his heart, Pika was still the fiery little rodent he found in Professor Oak’s basement. Thinking back on that time made Red feel bitter-sweet.  
Red heaved himself out of bed and gave a long stretch. His old room still felt small now a days. The only furniture in it was a desk, bed, night stand and dresser, however the room looked cluttered. Framed newspaper clippings which had been the work of his mother, the trophies and plaques that called for more shelving space than was available were his doing. After selling his place in Cerulean and going off to Hoenn, he’d had no where else to put them. He walked over to the closet to change from his pajamas into what he usually wore. A dark t-shirt and slim cut jeans -not the kind for heavy travel- and a short sleeved vest that had become somewhat of a calling card for him. People almost expected him to wear it now. Today he chose a mostly blue one with white accents around the cuffs and pockets. Though his thick, messy black hair had grown to what his mom considered, “out of control,” he decided to wear no hat. He put on a pair of his leather sneakers and was ready to go. Though the plaques on the wall held little wight to him now a days, the fact that he had his own branded sneaker that he had designed still brought him a slight hint of satisfaction. Just a slight.  
He made his way downstairs, Pika following close behind to find a sight that had left him utterly stunned two days ago. There was Poli, the Pokemon that had saved his skin more times than he could count, in an apron, cooking breakfast. His mom just seemed to have that effect on Pokemon. But the oddest thing was that Poli seemed just as happy scrambling eggs as his Poliwrath had been crushing boulders or fighting in battle. But hey, Red was happy to see his friend look satisfied. Even while in Hoenn, Poli had not seemed like his old self, being here and learning from his mom had seemed to do the trick though. Plus, heck, he was a great cook! “Breakfast is going to have to wait Poli. I have to run to the lab for a sec. Just keep it warm for me.” Red said as he made his way out the door. Poli replied cheerfully.  
Despite the way that the past few months had gone, the fresh breeze and rolling hills of Pallet Town still seemed to cleanse Red’s soul. Out of all his travels he had not found a place that matched it’s beauty. Well maybe his bias played a little into it, it was home after all. In the front yard of his Mom’s split level garden home was a medium sized flower garden, where a large plant nearly blended into the vast amount of shrubbery. However, a large green creature sat underneath the huge plant on its back, that just so happened to be Saur, the Pokemon, Professor Oak had given Red what seemed like a lifetime ago. The gentle giant seemed so content lounging in the garden absorbing the sunlight from the early morning. He hadn’t changed since he was a Bulbasaur. Red patted his old partner as he made his way to the white picket fence that enclosed the yard.  
Pika jumped on his shoulder and the two walked down the winding street that featured a couple more garden homes like his mother’s. Though Pallet Town was the definition of serenity, that did not mean its citizens weren’t busy gardening or buzzing from place to place. Each one of them waved to Red, and every time Red took one of his hands out of his pockets and waved back, dawning a fake smile for each occasion. After about a five minute stroll -well, brisk walk- Red made his way to the town square. Shops and restaurants surrounded an open park on three sides, while the southern most street featured no buildings. It instead was left open to show a picturesque view of the South Kanto Sea. People and Pokemon played in the park, while the street stirred with chatting folks on bikes and foot. Red caught a glimpse of the stature in the Northwest corner of the square shaped park. It was carved from light-gray stone and had the likeness of a young trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a Poliwhirl at his knee. It was of himself.  
A wave here to Mr. Komo and a hurried handshake there to Mrs. Bess -the old woman that used to baby sit him- and he was on the up hilly road that led to Oak Labs. Only after a few minutes on that road, Oak Street, could that pastel blue wind mill be seen. Connected to it was the yellow building where Red had gotten Saur and every other Pallet Trainer had received their first Pokemon for the past who knows how long. However, in the time since Red had left on his journey, Professor Oak’s Lab had turned into Oak Laboratories Inc. And took up the space of a whole campus, not just a single building.  
Before going inside, he stopped in front of the light-gray statue out front of the rectangular building. It was of the professor, and it was cut out of the same stone as Red’s statue. He absentmindedly scratched Pika’s head as he read the inscription at the base, “A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits!” He had a habit of saying that to new trainers. As if Pika could sense his mood he hit him in the head with his tiny yellow paw. The remorse for the shock this morning was totally gone now. However, Pika knew when Red needed a jolt, slap, or a nuzzle. He continued to scratch Pika as he went inside.  
At this time of morning, the large gray walled room needed no artificial light, as the round windows towards the ceilings caught the rays of sun that made the room full of high tech equipment feel almost natural. Lab assistants and researchers worked those pieces of equipment and bustled from place to place like a disturbed hive of Beedrill. On the far wall from the door, Red could see A plain steel table with tree pokeballs sitting on it, three small children, and the head of Oak Labs himself, looking slightly impatient but still putting on a smile for the kids.  
The three kids were arguing about something as Red walked across the tile floor, but when they saw he was there, the words seemed to fall out of their mouths. They just starred at him, one of them had their mouth gapping open. All of it kind of amused Red. He did not know these kids, maybe he knew their parents, but they sure knew him.  
“Well Red, it’s nice of you to join us.” Blue said with such a small hint of displeasure that the children would surely not be able to notice. He was just an inch taller than Red, but to it always felt like he was as tall as an Onyx when he looked down his nose at him like that. He wore a black shirt under his white lab coat, along with the necklace that his grandfather had given him. “Now Red, you’re a pretty successful trainer aren’t you, why don’t you come help me get these new trainers going.” He was talking with a sense of mock gravity.  
“Alright sure.” Red said shrugging his shoulders. Pika was obviously seeking attention as when Red walked over to Blue, he jumped over to the kids and they immediately started gawking over him. The skinny girl with brown hair nearly squealed while the little boy that had been gaping earlier looked like he was about to faint when he mouthed the words, “Red’s Pikachu.” The other little boy, the one with dark skin and bushy black hair, did not look as stunned or taken a back as the other two. Come to think of it, when Red had walked in, he was the only one that did not have his mouth hanging open.  
“Okay kids,” Blue said in that scratchy voice of his, “Today you get your very first Pokemon. You will chose from either Bulbasaur,” he touched the first Pokeball on the table and with a sudden flash of light, a Bulbasaur was on the table. Blue continued to open the Pokeballs as he named the other two Pokemon, “Squirtle, or Charmander. Each would be great partners for any Trainer, but chose wisely, your first Pokemon will be a life long ally. Isn’t that right Red?”  
Guess that was his queue. “Um yeah, your starter is important, I had a Pokemon before I got Saur, uh Bulbasaur, but um both were uh excellent. You can’t go wrong… with either, I mean.” What happened, he never babbled like an idiot. Okay maybe not never but he almost felt like he had crossed a threshold when he walked over to Blue from where the kids were standing.  
“Err yes.” Blue said somewhat surprised. He whispered, “Are you alright?” While the kids starred at the freshly appeared Pokemon. Red shrugged and Blue continued. “Now, Perren. You scored the highest on you T.E.E.’s, so you get first choice of starter. Apparently Perren was the dark-skinned boy that had decent composure of himself. He was almost smirking as he walked up to the table. Red was glad in the moment that T.E.E.’s -the Trainer’s Entry Exams- were not used when he got his Trainer Card and Starter.  
The little boy walked to the table with more than a little swagger in his step and chose Bulbasaur. The little grass type wore a determined grin not much unlike the boy’s. “Ah,” Blue said, “Bulbasaur is a great choice. This one is a feisty one for sure.” That was the truth. Red had to bring Saur down to the lab almost everyday last week in order to help train that disorderly Bulbasaur and get him ready for a new trainer. The little cocky fellow was certainly going to have his hands full. The girl chose Charmander next, and the last little boy chose Squirtle.  
After the children had all chosen their starters, Cindy came to take them outside to the farm area. Cindy was probably five years older than Red, and had dark blue hair that she kept in a pony tail. She was tall but not very slender. Blue started up again as she walked up, “Alright now, Cindy is going to take you and show you how to catch Pokemon and get you started on your journeys. Do you have any more questions for me or Red?” Red thanked Mew that they did not. They were all too excited to get going to have any questions. He remembered what that felt like. “Okay then kids, get going. A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits!”


End file.
